Fullmetal Twilight
by Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: FMA/ZELDA TP CROSSOVER! The fate of Hyrule now lies in the hands of one alchemist and a homunculus. But can Midna protect and teach the boys, AND keep the two from killing each? They must hurry to save the hero and Hyrule. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Fullmetal/Z
1. The Gate of Twilight

After Link get captured by a vengeful Ganondorf, and Hyrule once again cast into Twilight. How can these two off-worlders learn to save the hero and the land? Now Midna has to babysit the two soon to be so called "heroes". But can Midna protect and teach the boys, AND keep the two from killing each other? The fate of Hyrule now lies in the hands of an alchemist and a homunculus.

Hyrlehalfbreed: He-hello everyone, I ho-hope you will enjoy this chapter and there is n-no pairing in this chapter

Envy: And she doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, she's just to shy to say so herself.

Hyrlehalfbreed: -blushes- E-Envy?

Envy: Hmm, what?

Hyrlehalfbreed: -glomps Envy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Metal Alchemist, was walking down the streets of Central away from the military base. Edward was still steaming from a fight between him and Mustang. "That bastard Colonel!!" The frustrated boy finally screamed out to the cloud covered heavens and as if to mock the poor boy rain started to fall. With another scream of anger the boy ran to the outskirts of Central and into a small area of forest to escape the rain.

The boy stopped under a large tree that covered him from the drizzling water, he clenched and unclenched his hands in anger, one hand metal and the other flesh. Now Ed really wanted to kill something. Alphonse, his little brother that he had put his life on the line for many times over, was still in Central and Ed knew he would wait for his return.

"What's the matter O'chibi-san?" asked a mocking voice just above him. Edward tensed at the voice and dreaded looking up to see the person that dared mock him, but still Ed hoped against all odds that it wasn't the person that he thought it was, but his hopes were dashed as he saw Envy on the lowest branch of the tree that Edward was taking shelter under.

Rage boiled to the surface of Edward's face as he shouted at the top of his lungs, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD RIDE ON A FLY LIKE A HORSE!! YOU STUPID PALM TREE!!" Envy laughed and that annoyed the blond haired alchemist even more. Envy smirked and said, "I guess the mighty Fullmetal is still sensitive at his LITTLE problem." Envy was targeting and calling the alchemist umm "vertically challenged."

Edward snarled at Envy and retorted, "I dare you to say that to my face you bastard!" Envy smirked and jumped down from the tree branch to land only a foot away from the alchemist. Edward overcoming the shock of the homunculus accepting his challenge smirked and clapped his hands together and then drew one hand over his right arm, turning it into a blade. Envy smirked and cracked his knuckles saying, "You sure you want to take me on? O'chibi-san?"

Edward glared daggers at the homunculus as they slowly circled each other until, Edward rushed forward with an uppercut to Envy's chest, but the longer haired boy ducked out of the way of the blade. Envy spun on his heel and slammed his foot into the other boy's chest making Edward stagger backwards having had the air knocked out of him.

Edward growled and clapped his hands then slammed them on the ground, preparing to make a hand made from stone to come out of the ground and grab the homunculus…but something went wrong… very wrong instead of the usual lightning blue light, a black inkiness came out instead and surrounded both Envy and Edward, soon it covered the area around them like a cage and the rest of the clearing turned black.

Envy jumped back from surprise and landed next to the just as surprised alchemist and shouted, "What the hell is that?!" Edward replied in disbelief, "I don't know." The two looked in amazement as a gate appeared in front of them but it wasn't the gate they had seen before and knew all to well. This gate had circles and somehow felt different than their "gate".

"You are the two that we have been looking for." An eerie voice said from the gate. "Wh-what?!" Edward and Envy asked at the same time, when two long black arms shot out of the gate, which moved like water around them, each large hand grabbed a boy and dragged them through the strange gate, a scream was ripped from each of their lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrlehalfbreed: E-everyone I-I need your help pl-please tell me who you want the pairings to be and if you want it to be a yaoi or not.

Envy: I thought you said that it would be a Link/Midna pairing?

Hyrlehalfbreed: I think it probably will be, but I really want people's opinion. Also I need to know if they should turn into animals when they enter the Twilight and also what animals.

Hyrlehalfbreed and Envy: Please Review and vote


	2. Into the Twilight

Hyrulehalfbreed: -bows- I really really appreciate all the reviews and the hits. I really didn't think anyone would read it.

Envy: You nearly fainted after you got your third review.

Hyrulehalfbreed: Umm heehee I guess.

Envy: Well everyone, she doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess

Hyrulehalfbreed: Please tell me what you think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The homunculus and young alchemist felt the large hands that gripped their necks tighten as they were pulled through the strange gate, only to meet the faces of the most terrifying creatures they had ever seen. Envy started to try and struggle out of the death grip the monster had on his thin body, and finally succeeded in kicking the creature in the "face". Howling in pain the monster threw the homunculus on his back and held him there. Envy let out a gasp of pain, then saw what the rest of this monster looked like, a huge inky black creature, that had what appeared to be its veins pulsing with pink blood and had long black hair-like things coming out from the top and bottom of the creature's head.

Envy had never seen a creature like this and for once didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to kill it or for that matter how to escape its grasp. Envy managed to turn his head and saw a similar creature holding the alchemist. Edward couldn't breath, for one because of the creature's hold on his neck, and two he was scared…scared out of his mind. Edward thought in panic, 'I'm going to die...I-I got to get away, I can't die here!'

Edward clapped his hands together to use alchemy, hoping that it wouldn't go wrong like the last time. The blue alchemic light surrounded Edward's hands as he slammed them on the top of the creature's "face". A spear of stone appeared from the small pebble Edward was holding and the spear stuck the creature like a pig. Pink and black blood splattered on Edward as the creature fell to the ground and suddenly disappeared in an explosion of black.

Edward's triumph did not last long though, he started to feel strange…and the black and gold world he and Envy were pulled into started to spin and swirl. The alchemist fell to his knees and cried out in pain as he felt his body changing. He heard Envy call out to him before he fell into darkness. Before he passed out though, while seeing the branches of the trees he was under he realized that there was no sun.

Envy watched in horror as Edward fell to his knees and his body pulsating, until he heard the younger male screamed in pain.

Then before his eyes Edward transformed into a golden/blonde dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short

Envy: Hey I want to know what happens –pouts-

Hyrulehalfbreed: Sorry, umm Review please and tell me if you like it, and you have any ideas, for when THEY MEET MIDNA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Trapped in Twilight

Hyrulehalfbreed: Finally a long chapter I hope you like it.

Edward: Why the hell am I a dog?!

Envy: Put a sock in it O'chibi-san and she doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess

'_thinking'_

"Talking"

"Animal talking"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Envy didn't believe what was happening; no he COULDN'T believe that Ed had turned into an animal before his eyes. The creature that was pinning Envy to the hard cold ground seemed to be stunned too, the only way he could tell the thing was still alive was by seeing the hair-like things on its head twitch. Then it happened…the creature let out an ear shattering scream. Envy would have done anything to be able to cover his ears and block out that horrible sound. That sound…it made the homunculus's blood run cold and his body stiffen up, he was paralyzed! That fact both terrified and infuriated Envy, the creature suddenly lifted its hand away from the dark haired teen. Envy got a lung-full of air, only to have it knocked out of him as the creature slammed its hand down on his body again. The force of the hit was so strong that Envy's vision swam and soon everything faded to black, as his eyelids grew heavy.

An unknown being watched as the inky black creature picked up the body of a male teen and shifted the body on to its shoulders, the creature then paced over to the body of a golden haired dog and grabbed one of the animal's back legs, obviously taking less care in handling of the dog probably because it slew one of his brethren. The unknown being shook its head side to side softy, then disappeared from sight, leaving the creature with its captives. The being seemed to know where the creature was already going to take the two.

_In an unknown place_

Edward growled to himself as he sat up from his position on the cold stone floor. _'Wait did I just growl? And since when was I sleeping on stone?!' _Edward thought to himself in panic…then he saw it, or rather he saw himself…blond/golden fur that went down to canine paws and end in a long fluffy tail!! "What the hell?!" The transformed alchemist barked out in shock. "Wh-what are you barking at?" asked a familiar, but groggy voice from the corner of the cell he was trapped in.

"You!"Edward snarled and jumped at the form of the homunculus only to get roughly pulled back by the chain around his front left paw…his flesh paw! Edward's metal arm and leg remained metal and were now molded to his new form. Envy smirked and said, "Yeah it's me, O'chibi-san." Edward took a step back in surprise as he did a double take on the homunculus. Envy had ugly bruises that covered his neck, chest, and probably his back too. Not only that, but Envy had both of his hands chained to the wall so he had to sit cross-legged on the floor.

Edward really just wanted to sink his teeth into something and the homunculus was the closest thing he could get at, but the chain around his paw was just short enough to keep his teeth from the homunculus's foot. Edward settled for growling at Envy and asked in almost unrestrained anger, "Where the hell are we?" Envy smirked and said, "I don't know, but I guess this place could be considered hell? Hmm?" Edward was about to retort when Envy let out a groan of pain and he watched as the homunculus's body started to twitch madly and pulsate. The homunculus suddenly threw his head back and let out a scream that seemed to shake their prison's founding as Edward watched in horror as the homunculus started to transform. (**darklinkfangirl**: PALTREE TURN HIM INTO A PALMTREE!! Hyrulehalfbreed: Will you please be quite?**darklinkfangirl**: NEVER!! Envy: -pulls out duck tape-)

Sure Edward had seen the homunculus transform many times before, but this transformation was forced you could see that in the pained expression on his face. Also instead of the familiar flash of light that covered up the sight of the transformation, there was none and he watched as the homunculus's feet got smaller and toes curl inward, then transform into a full out paw covered in dark green almost black fur. Edward heard the awful sound of flesh and bone reshaping into a different form and he couldn't keep the grimace from his face. The dark fur soon covered the homunculus and Edward managed to see sharp teeth, and soon Envy's whole body was changing, his hands changed into smaller paws that managed to jerk their way out of the chains. The homunculus's body was shaking in pain when his body finally stopped changing leaving a large dark green almost black wolf in their wake. The transformed homunculus swayed on his paws until he fell over onto his side…passed out from the exhaustion and pain.

Edward shifted closer to the wolf ready to jump back though incase Envy was faking it. Envy while transforming had moved closer to Edward, so they could now reach each other. Envy didn't respond though and a hint of worry crossed over Edward's face, but he quickly covered it up remembering that Envy had tried to kill him many times before…but seeing Envy lying on the ground in this state he had to do something. Sighing Ed sat down next to the wolf and placed his head on Envy's side making sure he was breathing and his heart was going. It was, so Ed relaxed and then saw that the Uroboros sign on Envy's left thigh was now showed by white fur making up the marking.

Ed sighed and laid down next to the wolf thinking, but his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a door open on squeaky hinges. _'Does anyone oil their doors anymore?' _The annoyed alchemist thought to himself as he watched a shape approach the cell, expecting a human to come and unlock the door, letting him free. Edward froze in fear as he saw a goblin like creature appear in front of the cell. It had green skin and horns coming out the sides of its head, the lower half of its face covered by a mask and the top of its head and face covered by a strange brown hat-like covering. There was just enough space between the mask and hat to see to bright red eyes peering back at him, and the thing was carrying a CLUB! Edward let a growl slip between his lips as he looked at the creature, the thing was only a little bit taller than his dog form. The goblin made pig like noises as it seemed to be calling out to something, soon another one of the things came out of the shadows, the first pointed at the two and things talked before walking out of sight and Ed heard the sound of the same door slamming shut. Edward's spirit dropped thinking his chance to escape had slipped him by, but he also sighed loudly in some relief though that the creatures had left.

The dog laid next to the wolf for what seemed like hours until the larger canine groaned and stood up on shaky legs. "You're a loud snorer you know that?" asked an annoyed alchemist. Envy just snarled and snapped his new jaws at him, seeming to have easily adapted to his new form. _'Well of course he has, he transforms into different things and people almost everyday of his life for a living.' _Edward thought to himself while glaring at the wolf. Envy snarled louder bringing the dog out of his thoughts and Ed's own growl reviled the wolf's…but growling wasn't getting them anywhere, Envy didn't seem to care though Ed did. "Listen…We need to get out of here and one can't do it without the other so we need to work together…Then we can go back to killing each other when we get back home." The transformed alchemist growled out, though it seemed to almost kill him to admit it. Envy smirked and retorted, "Who says I can't get out on my own, I'm not the one chained up."

Ed hated to admit it but Envy was right, in fact if the wolf found a way out he could leave him to whatever ill fate awaited him in this place. A smirk split the wolf's face as he saw realization dawn on the alchemist's face and then started to walk over to the bars that restricted their escape. Envy growled to himself as he started to pace back and forth in front of the bars, digging here and there trying to find a way pass or through the bars. The homunculus failed…the alchemist smirked and Envy growled angrily before walking back over the dog.

"Alright, I give O'chibi-san." Envy managed to growl out as he sat down next to the alchemist. Ed gave a smirk of triumphant, but then remembered those strange, green creatures. _'Where are we? Are those things going to come back? I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Ed's thoughts were cut off as Envy jabbed a paw into his side. Envy asked in annoyance, "You daydreaming again pipsqueak? I want to know what happened when I was out." Ed quickly told the homunculus off at the short comment, but then after getting his breath back and the chain stopping him from tearing open the homunculus's throat, he told of the strange creatures. Envy of course thought the alchemist was trying to mess with him, but his serious face told otherwise. The two sat in silence their thoughts clouding their minds.

A child-like laugher surrounded the silent alchemist and homunculus, who jumped to their paws in surprise. "These are the ones that are supposed to help save the world?" The childish female voice asked before falling back into laughter. "Where are you!? What do you want?" Envy snarled as he whirled around trying to find the source of the voice, but his efforts were in vain as even when the voice sounded through the room once again, he couldn't find the source. "Awe, relax or I might not help you get out of here. Then you can deal with those buldin warriors all by yourself." The voice said through laughter obviously loving the fact that they had the advantage.

Envy growled loudly but Ed interrupted him before he could say what was on his mind, "How can you get us out of here?" Laughing surrounded them once again and the voice spoke, "I see at least one of you can think straight." Then the person appeared or it appeared, the creature reminded them of a pixie or something that had black, white, and bluish skin a helm-like hat covered the left eye and a pink arm seeming to be coming from the helm. She was roughly four feet tall and a sharp tooth stuck out of her mouth as she grinned down at them, did I mention she was floating above them!?

Envy jumped back in surprise and nearly stepped on the alchemist as he yelled, "What the hell?!" The pixie grinned at them and then softly landed on the ground just a few feet away from them. Laughing the creature said, "So do you want to get out of here or not?" The creature put her hands on her hips and smirked at the dumbfounded expression on the faces of the two canines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Can anyone give me some ideas on the story? I hope you liked the chapter and will review.


	4. Deal of Twilight

Hyrulehalfbreed: Finally I updated, to me I waited to long

Envy: She doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, please read and review…again

'_thinking'_

"Talking"

"Animal talking"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Envy couldn't think straight it seemed like just a few moments ago the day started like any other, get yelled at by Lust, taunted by Greed, feed something to Wrath, then sneak out of the manor without that bitch Dante knowing. Now here he was trapped in the form of a wolf, also with his hated enemy, in a cell in who knows where, and now he staring at this creature that promised escape…it was too good to be true! Snarling the homunculus stepped forward saying, "Why would you want to help us, huh? What could you want in return?" The creature smirked and said, "Oh I don't know I haven't given it much thought really."

Envy snarled and thought, _'That was a lie. She had to have thought this through no one would just help two umm animals they just met.' _Envy had experience in plotting and he knew this girl was up to something. Envy was relieved though that Ed wasn't interrupting him, he probably knew to let him handle this. The 'girl' as Envy now deemed her smirked while yawning lazily and throwing her arms behind her head she said, "I guess you could follow my every command in exchange for me helping you." Envy and Ed's expression was the same asking 'what the hell?' Envy snarled out, "Never, I refuse to be anyone's slave!" The girl frowned and turned away from them saying, "Well good luck trying to get out of here then. I guess there is nothing I can do to stop you from throwing your life away to the bulbins." At the last part she shrugged her shoulders, truly seeming not to care about what would happen to them.

The girl then turned to them with a smirk on her face as she waved to them saying, "Well I guess I'll be going now, good luck your going to need it. Tee hee hee." The girl's body then started to fade away and both of the canines' eyes widened in surprise. The blonde dog then barked out in desperation not wanting to let the chance of escape to fade away like the girl, "Wait!!" Envy snarled at Edward and thought, _'The pipsqueak isn't really going to agree to this is he? If he does I have to, since we have to work together to get back.' _The girl reappeared saying, "Well are you going to accept or not?" The girl was smirking down at them while placing her hands on her hips; it was obvious that she expected them to.

"We'll…" Edward left off seeing the expression on Envy's face, one of apprehension, rage, and suspicion. Then they heard the sounds that sealed the deal, the squeaking of the door and the sound of footsteps. "Sounds like the buldin warriors are back with friends." The girl snickered out while looking at the direction of the dark doorway. "Fine! We'll do it!" Envy snarled out his eyes moving from the door to the girl. "Tee hee hee, that's all I needed to hear." With that said the girl snapped her fingers and before they could say a word they felt their bodies disappear and their eye sight went dark.

Soon though their eye sight cleared and they stood in the shallow waters of a cool spring, sure it felt good on their aching paws but they wanted to know where they were. They cast their eyes around the small clearing searching for a sign of the girl or any other form of life for that matter. "Tee hee hee, a little lost aren't we?" said the voice of the girl both searched for her, but when Envy was on the verge of giving up something landed on his back…hard!

Snarling he turned his head to see the girl on his back!! Twisting and turning he tried to dislodge her, but to no success. The alchemist on the other hand was finding this very comical he couldn't help but bark out his laughter, though it earned him a death glare from a very pissed off homunculus. "Get off of me!" Envy growled his rage was about to reach its peak, but the girl just smirked and said, "We had a deal and if you don't listen I could just leave you here…no? Then you better listen to everything I say got it?" With that she kicked into Envy's sides making him growl as she then guided them out of the spring; Edward following close behind the two.

There were two ways for them to go; one way lead to a high rope bridge that the two questioned the stability of, and the other lead to another forested area that had a path leading through it. "These are the Ordon Woods, we just left the Ordon Spring they say its waters heal hee hee, now keep going down that path." The girl instructed while pointing the way down the forest trail. The canines obeyed and as they walked Edward finally asked, "What's your name anyway?" "You finally had the sense to ask, huh? You can call me Midna and who are you? " The girl asked turning her body around so she was riding backwards and facing Ed.

Envy stubbornly remained silent and Ed sighing said, "I'm Edward you can call me Ed though and that's Envy."  Envy grunted in response as Midna giggled when they made their way into the new clearing. There were a few trees, a strange scarecrow, and a few red targets spread out in the trees. To one side of the clearing there was a huge tree that had a house built into it, walking over to the sign in front of the house; it read _Link's House. "_Alright let's get inside and rest." Midna said and with that she drifted up to the patio of the house waiting for them to join her, but the problem was that there was only one way up to the house and that was a ladder. The last time they checked canines couldn't climb ladders very well, and there was no way they could jump to it. "Having a little trouble? Don't worry I'll help you poor guys out." Midna said laughing as she used the arm from the helm to pick up both of the canines and drop them unceremoniously in front of the door of the tree house.

Midna opened the door of the house and as they entered the two scanned the area seeing; a fireplace with a fire going and a pot above, two ladders leading to different platforms, the tallest platform seemed to be an observation deck, there was a table with pictures and scrolls littering it, a book case, and near the door was a box with a silver/black saddle with a matching bridle on it. The homunculus and alchemist watched as their new master drifted around the house picking up blankets with the strange arm that seemed to have grown larger for its new job. "The house belongs to a friend of mine so he won't mind us staying here." Midna explained throwing down the blankets in front of them and watching as the two tiredly collapsed onto them.

"So tell me what you two can do, I need to know that I don't have weaklings for servants." Midna said levitating in the air in front of them. Edward began trying to get his point across, "We just want to find a way home..." Midna interrupted, "We had a deal; once you help me with my plans then I might help you out some more." Envy looked at her in rage and looked like he wanted to pull the girl out of the 

air even if he was tired to the bone. Ed swallowed hard this person was not what he expected and that meant he really had no choice, sighing he said, "Okay well I can do alchemy and Envy can copy anyone's voice and appearance, also he can turn into animals." Midna made Ed explain alchemy and seemed to be thinking then smiled saying, "Well Envy why don't you try to turn into your human form, now that we are out of the twilight."

Confusion passed onto Envy's face, but he did as the girl suggested, Ed watched as the familiar light flashed in front of him. There sat Envy in his human form a look of disbelief on his face as he spoke, "It worked?" Midna laughed and said, "I thought so, well this makes everything much easier." Confusion crossed the face of both outsiders.

"Now I bet you are wondering what is going on and what you have to do for me." Midna said while smirking down at them as she continued, "Well this was once the peaceful prospering land of Hyrule, but it has been taken over by the power of shadow, casting it in permanent Twilight. It's now ruled by creatures that worship the dark and shun the light. Though I really don't see what's wrong with the twilight, though the people live on in spirit forms. They got turned into them by the power of Twilight, but you two got turned into beasts for some reason. I suspect that Envy's ability kicked in now that we are out of the twilight that's why he's able to turn back to his normal form, but turning you, Ed, back will take a lot more work. We are currently in one of the only places that the Twilight hasn't reached…yet." Disbelief crossed Edward and Envy's face, Edward whispered in panic, "Envy we're in a different world aren't we?" Envy though inwardly was just as panicked as Ed, he growled out, "No shit pipsqueak…What do we have to do?" The annoyed homunculus directed at the still floating Midna.

Midna smirked and said, "Don't worry it'll be easy, you just need to help me pick up a few things…But don't worry about doing anything tonight, just get some rest you'll need it tee hee hee." Though disturbed the homunculus and alchemist soon fell asleep on the blankets, Envy in his normal form and Ed still as the golden dog. Ed's last thoughts before sleep claiming him were of his little brother_, 'It's going to be awhile before I see you Al, I hope you're okay.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: I'm sorry to say that this chapter was mostly explanations and such, I hope you liked it. I wish for more reviews though. I'm thinking that I'll write a revised story of this and make it a yaoi.


	5. New Faces!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Finally a long chapter I hope you like it.

Edward: Why do you have to take so long to update?

Hyrulehalfbreed: Well I've had a lot of homework and been pretty busy, but I have a long chapter for you guys.

Envy: So be happy and she doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. Review and read!

'_thinking'_

"Talking"

"Animal talking"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward and Envy were jerked out of their pleasant dreams by a splash of freezing water onto their faces. "Ahh!!" Yelled the two startled males, the older of which jumped to his feet.

"What the hell was that for?!" yelled a very pissed off homunculus who was trying to wring out the water in his hair. A very pleased looking Midna drifted in the air just above them holding a bucket, it was obvious that she was the culprit.

"You two needed to get up anyway, after you eat we are going to go into the village to get some information." Stated the still smirking Midna, she seemed to have decided that bugging her new servants was her favorite past time. Envy rolled his eyes, but froze when he saw a dripping Edward stand up.

There was a smirk plastered on the dog's face that Envy did not like and said slowly, "Pipsqueak don't you dare..."

Edward's smirk just grew as he started shaking; water flew everywhere and was accompanied by the smell of wet dog. "Ahh!! Damn it, you just had to do that didn't you?" asked Envy while for the second time today had to wring out his hair, and he had just woken up! Ed just grinned when he saw that Midna was also flicking the thrown water off as well.

Midna glared at him before saying, "I hope you're done fooling around so we can eat." The other two gave each other disbelieving looks; I mean Midna started it right?

The two were knocked out of their thoughts by seeing a bowl being thrown at each of their faces Envy managed to catch his, but Ed being a dog and not having hands got knocked in the head by the bowl.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?" Ed whined placing a paw over the large dump on his head. Envy who was already eating the contents of the bowl, bread and cheese, nearly choked. _'Mental not never laugh with your mouth full,_' Envy thought to himself as he pounded his fist onto his chest trying to get his breath back. Ed glared at the laughing Midna who did not have her mouth full, finally the alchemist resigned himself to eating the contents of the bowl that had hit him, and surprisingly the food 

did not get spilt out. After eating Edward looked from Envy to Midna who seemed to be staring at each other.

Midna had a smirk plastered to her face and Envy defiantly glared back at the girl. "What's going on?" Asked Edward tired of the tense silence.

Midna grinned and said slowly, "Envy you know you can't go out like that."

Envy scoffed and crossed his arms stubbornly saying, "I don't know what you're talking about, I look fine. In fact this form is adorable."

Ed sweat-dropped he just couldn't get used to Envy saying that or any guy for that matter, he didn't know if he should laugh or be ashamed for the male species. Midna just ignored Envy and was going through a trunk throwing out a few different sets of clothes seeming to be putting two outfits together. Ed wasn't able to see the first pair for Midna snapped her fingers making the clothes disappear, but the second was thrown at Envy.

Ed couldn't hold back his laugh when he saw a pair of pants hanging off Envy's head and said homunculus had the funniest face on he had ever seen. Envy glared and said, "I'm not changing my clothes."

"Oh yes you are, remember the deal?" asked the very cocky sounding Midna. Envy growled, but took the clothes and climbed up the ladder to the second platform out of sight. A few moments later the young man appeared again, wearing what looked like a black tunic, white breeches, black boots and arm guards, and finally silver belt.

Midna smiled and said, "You don't look half bad now that we got you into some normal clothes, and you can just say Ed's your dog." Envy snickered at the last comment and Ed pulled an undignified face.

"Now then when you go into the village find Colin, he's a young blonde haired boy he could gives us some information. I'm sure he'd happy to help if you say you are Link's friend, you need to find Colin's dad, Rusl I'm sure he can get you some** things** to help you out." Midna instructed while opening the door of the house, letting the light from the morning sun pour in.

Before Envy could walk out the door Ed asked a question that he had almost forgotten to ask the girl, "Where will you be during this?"

Midna grinned and said, "Don't worry I'll be with you, but I'll be hiding in your shadow. Now hurry up." And with that Midna disappeared into Ed's shadow, and the two finally stated out into the sunlight, while closing the door behind him Envy said, "So we need to find this Colin kid so we can get to his dad." Ed nodded his head as he quickly scanned the area for anyone that could have seen the boy talking to a dog.

…But as soon as the two thought the coast was clear 3 kids walked through the passageway that lead to the village, two boys and a girl. The first boy had short cut brown hair and a red headband, his bright eyes told them that he was ready for anything and had a love for causing trouble. Next was the girl, she had brown hair like the boy and was cut short and feathery. Finally was a small blond boy with blue 

eyes, through those eyes Ed saw a kind heart, this boy had a wooden sword on his back and a matching wooden shield which had a design that reminded them of a cow/goat.

"That's Colin!" Ed barked out in surprise, and Envy nodded slightly he had realized who the boy was as well, but now they had the problem of how to approach the boy. Being so deep in their own thoughts on how to go about this that they hadn't noticed the brown haired boy had looked up from talking to the other two kids to see the strange green haired man and a dog.

Rage and surprise surfaced to the boy's face as he yelled, "Who are you and what were you doing in Link's house?!"

Envy replied in a voice that said he could care less about the kids in front of him, "Relax kid, I'm a friend of Link's." The boy looked a little doubtful but the other kids had a look of relief on their faces. Envy inwardly smirked maybe this would be easier than he thought. Picking up Ed and throwing him over his shoulder the homunculus climbed down the ladder ignoring the growls of protest from the dog.

After reaching the ground and setting Ed beside him, the green haired young man smiled pleasantly at the children inwardly thanking that he was such a good actor.

"Sorry for Talo being so rude to you, he usually acts like a baby anyway." The girl said glaring at the boy now know as Talo.

Talo scoffed and Colin smiled shyly and asked, "Who are you?"

Envy faked another smile saying, "I'm Envy and this is my dog Ed, but you can call him pipsqueak." The kids swore they saw the dog twitch at the nickname, but they dismissed it as trick of the eyes.

The girl smiled and said, "I'm Beth, that's Talo, and finally this is Colin."

Envy faked a surprise look saying, "So this is the famous Colin! Link almost never stops talking about you!"

Colin's face went crimson and asked, "Really, wait where is Link? We haven't seen him in awhile." The other kids nodded in agreement, though they did send a look of jealousy at the blond haired boy. All the three kids then turned to look at Envy waiting for an answer.

Envy faltered not expecting a question like this, but he quickly recovered, "Umm I came here by a request from him actually, he said I could get something useful from your dad Colin."

Colin's face fell, but he then smiled saying, "Umm okay my dad's at home I can take you to him right now."

"That would be great." Envy said faking another smile, but thought to himself_, 'If I keep having to smile like this my face is going to start hurting!_' Talo and Beth seemed sadden that Envy hadn't really answered their question about Link's whereabouts, but they didn't follow three into Ordon.

In Ordon Village

"Wow." Envy muttered looking over the peaceful and friendly looking village, Ed was also thinking along the same lines as the homunculus.

Colin smiled at the Envy saying, "You haven't been to Ordon before huh? It's really nice here I think." Envy nodded to the kid as he lead the way up the path to a small house where a blond haired woman sat on the porch with a baby, gently rocking back a forth. The woman smiled kindly and stood up to meet the group.

Colin smiled and hurried his pace, soon the boy was standing next to the woman, turning he explained happily, "This is my mom Uli and my baby , . (You can make up if the baby is a boy or a girl and the name) Mom this is Envy and his dog Ed, they said that they were friends of Link and want to get something from Dad."

The woman nodded and said, "Well he's in the house I think that he is making something." Envy nodded thankfully and followed Colin into the house. A brown haired man sat in front of the fire staring into the flames, seeming to be deep in thought. There was a white headband around his head and a sword on his back, turning to look at his visitors he asked, "Oh Colin! Who are your friends?" Colin quickly introduced the two and told him of what they came here for.

Rusl frowned slightly and said, "Colin could you please leave for a moment? I would like to ask Mr. Envy a few questions." The boy shot a confused look at the others but did as he was asked. The homunculus shifted uncomfortably, for as soon as Colin shut the door the tension in the room has risen.

Rusl's eyes traveled over the two then finally said while standing, "I'm not sure if you are telling the truth about being friends with Link. If you answer a few questions then I know exactly what I can give which will help."

Envy's eyes narrowed and asked his voice filled with anger, why did this guy have to make everything harder, "You don't believe I'm telling the truth?!"

Rusl held up a hand to silence Envy as he explained, "I never said that; only that I wasn't sure. If you are friends with Link then this shouldn't be much of a problem."

Midna sensed Envy's distress and quickly moved to drift next to his ear invisible from sight though she whispered to him, "Don't worry I'll tell you the answers. Now agree." Envy nodded to both Midna's command and to show Rusl that he accepted.

Rusl nodded and said, "Well then how old is Link now?" Midna whispered the answer for Envy to repeat to the man, "19 his birthday was a few weeks ago I think." Rusl nodded at the answer then asked the next one, "What was his job here in Ordon?"

Midna smiled and said thoughtfully, "He was a wrangler and ranch hand." The girl smiled remembering the time Link and her had just spent talking when they relaxed together. The tense seemed to ease as Rusl smiled at the boy and dog, even patting the dog on the head and the boy on the shoulder.

Rusl nodded again and said, "I believe you now, well the only thing that I can think of to help you are these." Pulling down a large box from a shelf he unlocked it and put it in front of Envy. Unlocking the 

box he opened it revealing a long sword, a shield with a strange symbols on it (it looks like Link metal shield), and finally a staff that had blades hidden in each end of it.

Envy reached for the sword only for Rusl to stop him while saying, "I will only give you these things if you use them to find Link."

Envy nodded and picked up the things putting them on his back he asked, "Where should we look first?"

Rusl said seriously, "Link was last seen going into the Forest Temple he said he was going meet someone there." Envy nodded thankfully and stood up, making his way out of the house he saw Colin waiting for him just outside of the house. Colin smiled seeing the others were fine, walking closer the boy motioned for the two to follow him.

Envy and Ed exchanged a confused look before following him, the boy lead into the Ordon spring but there was already someone in there…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Oh Link is going to make an appearance in the next chapter and there will be some Link/Midna moments!


	6. Into the Forest

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay PLEASE forgive me anyone who reads this for not updating in so long! Well here's the new chapter, I do not own The legend of Zelda twilight princess or fullmetal alchemist! Occness too

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Light spirit talking"**_

"Animal talking"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Envy looked the girl in the spring up and down trying to decide if she was a threat or not, but with that dark blonde/brown hair that seemed to curl off to one side, clear green eyes, and thin frame; the female didn't look like she could even hurt a fly let alone anyone in their small group. The girl turned to look at them in surprise before smiling as she said in a soft voice, "You must be Envy am I right? Colin said that you were going to go look for Link."

Envy frowned slightly and said quickly, "I never said that, wait Colin you were spying on us?!" Envy looked genuinely hurt by the boy's ease dropping; but this only caused both the boy in question and the dog to snicker, for the other's act of just being someone that was passing by was completely ruined.

The homunculus then pulled a pouting face as the group finally started to get a hold of themselves once again. It was only then though that the two off worlders noticed the beautiful red colored mare that had a flaxen/wheat colored mane and tail, standing behind the unnamed female.

The girl saw where Envy was looking and said with a voice tainted with sadness, "My name is Ilia; I'm a childhood friend of Link and I take care of his horse here, Epona, whenever he is gone." She then patted said horse on the neck smiling softly lost inside her memories for a moment before turning back to the group while picking up the reins and walking towards Envy, before stopping in front of him to put the reins gently in his hand closing his fingers around it with her own.

She ignored the coldness of the homunculus's skin to look into his eyes saying in a voice laced with worry for her friend, "Please take Epona; she'll be a great help to you…And please just bring Link back home safely and keep him out of trouble." Envy nodded his head in silent agreement as he thought to himself in annoyance, _'I don't really have a choice now, do I?'_

Envy then moved to the side of the mare and with obvious ease he swung himself onto the horse's back and seated himself in the saddle while saying with a voice laced with confidence, "Alright, we'll bring Link back. He couldn't have gotten himself in **too** much trouble right?!" Both of the Hylians smiled at the homunculus in response to his cockiness before making their own way out of the spring and back towards their peaceful village and homes. Colin turned back though to look at the two once more to give a hopeful smile and small wave before following after the girl.

Envy looked after the two with a slightly look of longing in his violet colored eyes before saying, "Let's get going."

And with that Envy tapped the mare's sides to make her walk out of the spring Ed following close behind wondering what that look was Envy's eyes a few short moments before, but he was not following close enough for as soon as Envy and Epona were clear of the spring several black stone pillars fell from the sky with a crash, and a red barrier formed between each pillar to separate the homunculus from the alchemist.

"_**Beware a shadow being...it approaches." **_Called a wispy sounding voice that seemed to be coming from every inch of the spring; yet the group couldn't find the exact source. And the alchemist didn't understand its warning until a large black creature like the ones from before fell from a swirling black and green portal that had formed in the sky, to stand on in front of the stunned dog.

"Ed, look out!" shouted the shocked Midna and Envy from the other side of the barrier, making Epona rear up in fear as she noticed the monster and Envy have to cling to the saddle horn to stop himself from being thrown off by the frightened mare.

_'Not one of these things again, how am I supposed to fight something like that as a stupid dog!' _Edward thought to himself in panic as he dodged a swipe the creature made at him with its large hand. "Will you stop running and attack it already?!" Midna shouted from the sidelines in obvious annoyance. "How?!" Edward barked out as he rolled out of the way of another swipe from the monster.

"Idiot, animals have claws and teeth for a reason you know!" Envy retorted mockingly, obviously the fact that the homunculus had taken the form of animals before this made him ignorant to the fact that this was so difficult to the other male, hell the blond was used to using fists and alchemy to fight and not having to rely on tooth and nail to survive!

But at this rate Edward was willing to do anything to kill the beast, finally racing forward the dog launched himself at the creature and sunk his teeth deep into the flesh of the other's neck. The thing let out a horrid screech and tried to shake off the dog, but this only caused the alchemist to chomp down harder on the creature's throat until, finally the twilight messenger managed fling him off but right after doing so the monster fell lifelessly into the spring water. Obviously the wounds that Edward had managed to give it had been enough to kill it for the body, like the one from before, exploded into blackness and to Envy and Edward's surprise the portal that the creature had fallen from turned from its angry red to soft green in color.

Soon the barrier separating the group disappeared as well and as Envy jumped off Epona to join Edward in the spring the strange markings on the rocks near the back of the spring started to glow making the rest of the surrounding area go dark. "What's going on?" Envy growled out as he turned his head from side to side in panic, not liking the situation one bit.

Suddenly though a ball of light rose out of the spring and around the ball formed what appeared to be a set of giant horns and soon the rest of the animal attached to said horns appeared as well to form giant goat covered in the same designs that cover the rocks of the spring and the creatures fur gave of the same golden, powerful looking light that the ball that it was holding between it horns had, but the most surprising thing was that the glowing animal spoke!

**"I thank you for destroying that monster. It was trying to steal the steal the power of light I wield and send this area into the twilight and therefore under the control of he who rules the twilight...I am Ordona one of the light spirits that protect the land of Hyrule. You both have been transformed by the power of shadow, though one of you seemed to have already found a way to break the spell of darkness that has transformed you into powerful beasts." **The goat explained as she looked at the two as she kept the ball of light between her mighty looking horns.

"Yeah, now since we are in a hurry can you just turn the pipsqueak back into a human so we can go on our merry way?" Envy asked rudely not caring at all for manners, which made Ed growl and nip Envy's hand to remind the homunculus that he was talking to a creature that served the gods!

Ordona seemed to frown and shook her head softly as she said in a slightly apologetic tone,** "I'm sorry but I do not have the power to turn him back into a man, you must go to the Faron Woods and revive one of my brethren that has already had his light stolen away by the creatures of shadow. Only after he has been restored and the area he watches over has been released from the power of twilight can your friend be returned to his original state. **

**You two are the only ones that can rescue the hero and save the land...please save Link and let the people here see the wonderful sunrise!" **And with that said the light spirit slowly disappeared leaving a dumbfounded expression on both of the off worlders faces.

"Stop day dreaming you idiots! You heard the light spirit, we need to save the light spirit of Faron Woods." Minda shouted in the two's ears making both of them jump and snap out of their thoughts. Edward sighed as he took one last look at the spring before following Envy to the now calmed down Epona and watched as he jumped into the saddle before tapping the mare's side with his feet making her gallop out of the spring and across the bridge.

Envy didn't even bother to turn around to see if the dog was following knowing that the blond really didn't have a choice since following Envy was the only way he could return to normal. Ed though really was pissed; he didn't see why Envy got ride a horse and he had to run! Growling the transformed alchemist finally saw that Envy had stopped in front of what looked like the same gate they had passed through the first time to get to this world. The homunculus easily slipped off the horse to stand next to Ed as they looked at the gate in awe, wondering where it would lead them.

Midna smiled at the two as she appeared from out of the off worlders shadows, while saying happily, "Alright we're finally here, now I'll pull you both into the twilight. Envy you'll probably be forced into your wolf form again once we step into the twilight."

Envy rolled his eyes in annoyance before nodding his head in understanding, but the homunculus then said while patting Ed on the head, much to the dog's annoyance, "Well we don't have to worry about the pipsqueak then, since he's already like this!" Midna rolled her eyes as the screaming match ensued between the two hearing them call each other names…

"Pipsqueak!" "Palm tree!" "Midget!" "Abomination!" "Chibi!" "Freak!" "Shorty!" "Well umm uh…Homunculus!" "Why thank you!" Envy said laughing at the now flustered and even more pissed off alchemist; finally the dog jumped forward and bit the hand that Envy was using to point at the dog in ridicule. "Oww what the hell Chibi get off me!" the homunculus howled out in pain at the sharp bite.

"Shut the hell up both of you!" Midna finally shouted in frustration at the two who looked at her in shock though Envy's hand was still in Ed's mouth and the dog was hanging from the hand not even having his back paws touching the ground.

"Good now that I have your attention let's get moving…idiots." Midna growled out before drifting into the wall of twilight much to the two's surprise. Before the two could say anything though they were dragged into the twilight by the same large glowing hand that had picked them up yesterday to bring them onto Link's porch.

As soon as the same over powering sense of darkness came of Edward as he started to pass through the gate he lost consciousness and when he finally reopened his eyes to see where he was he was met by the sight of a now wolfied Envy with a smirking Midna sitting on his back, besides this though the blond haired dog saw that they were now in a dense forest that had a path running through it.

Midna grinned when she saw Edward was awake and quickly said, "Welcome to Faron Woods, now listen closely do you hear that noise? It's the call of the spirit that has lost it's light...we need to hurry!"

With that said Midna kicked Envy's sides making the wolf snarl at her and Ed to snicker as he was steered down the path towards the sound of what seemed to be a high soprano like tone. But just as the trio made their way into a clearing more twilight messengers fell from the sky. Midna easily coached the two beasts in how to fight and soon the twilight messengers laid dead at their feet before before their black bodies disappeared in the same fashion as the ones before. Making their finally to the spring they saw a weak ball of light hanging above it.

And as if sensing their presence the light called out weakly, **"...Please...be careful...These woods...have changed...The dark clouds of duck cover this land...This drape of shadows is called...Twilight. In this twilight, those who live in the light...become as mere spirits...It is a place...where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell...I..am a spirit...of light...oh brave beasts...Look for my light...Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts...and keep it...in this vessel."**

And right before the two startled canines appeared a golden object that seemed to have little balls for the light they were supposed to gather to be kept. Truely confused the two turned back to the weak light spirit to listen to what else it had to say, **"In the shadows of twilight...the dark insects are as...invisible...as normal beings are here...Find the insects of darkness which are the form taken by evil...once it has latched onto...our scattered light..."**

Finally taking that as their clue to start looking Midna once again had to coach the boys on how to unlock and hone their beast sense so they could see the disgusting insects they had to kill to retrieve the light that was stolen. To say the process was long and annoying would have been the understatement of the year but finally they did manage to gather the light and were instantly transported back to a now very normal looking spring which like the last one had a ball of light appear of out its waters, only instead of a goat this creature of light appeared to be monkey like in appearance.

The light spirit quickly explained that his name was Faron, but right in the middle of him expressing his thanks Midna appeared beside Envy and asked quickly, "Where's Link?"

Faron looked surprised at the appearance of Minda but quickly explained, **"The hero is locked away in the temple located deep in the forest. But I can feel his life force weakening away, you must hurry and save him before it's too late. But beware the forbidden power that I and the other light spirits have locked away once again after the first defeat of the king of twilight, as made a powerful evil spread throughout the place. It will be difficult to save him." **

Midna actually seemed distressed much to both Envy and Edward's surprise and the girl quickly said to them, "We need to get to him now!"

**"Good luck, may the goddesses watch over you." **Faron said as he slowly disappeared.

Midna quickly made Edward redress himself from his normal clothes to the red tunic and breeches she had gotten from Link's house, finally seeing he was fitting she directed the boys towards the temple her pace so quick that the two had to run to keep up with her floating form.

**Deep in the Forest Temple**

A dirty blond haired male silently sat in the cell he had been forced into by the large number of monsters that had ambushed him when he first entered the temple, sure Link was a skilled fighter but with only having the Ordon Sword to defend himself and not his trusty master sword, the hylian was overpowered and badly beaten. But for some unknown reason they had not killed him.

Sighing the male slowly lifted his startling blue eyes to stare out of cell to where two red skinned bokoblins seemed to be arguing with each other as they guarded their prisoner. _'I wonder if they just want to see me slowly die or if they are waiting for Ganondorf to pick me up so he can kill me himself,' _Link thought to himself sadly as he looked away from the monsters to pull at his chains hoping that they would break, but of course they did not and with a voice laced with sorrow the hero whispered to himself, "I hope Midna is okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: okay I know not the greatest but **please review!....HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
